RGM-79GP GM Police
|developed into = *RGM-79KM GM Kaminari *RGM-79SP-MB GM Sniper［Moody Blue］ *RGM-79PX GM Pixie *RGM-79KW GM Kraftwerk *RGM-89DeBW Jegan Black Widow|variants = *RGM-79GP GM Police Commander type *RGM-79GP GM Police Riot Spec *RGM-79GP GM Police (Tenneth Kajima Custom) *RGM-79GP GM Police (Leon Darrieux Custom) *RGM-79GP GM Police (ARTEMIS Use) *RGM-79GP GM Police Bomb Diffuser|unit type = Mass Produced General Purpose Mobile Suit|operators = Gunpla Police|known pilots = *Leon Darrieux *Tenneth Kajima *Vona Renato *Freddie Rebel|armaments = *1x Beam Machine Gun *2x Beam Saber *1x Anti-Beam Steel Shield|system features = Plavsky Drive|universe = Build Fighters|storyline = Build Fighters: Burnout|image = GM Police.png}}The RGM-79GP GM Police '''is a mass produced gunpla model used by the Gunpla Police in Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout and Gundam Build Fighters: Almighty. Technology & Combat Characteristics GM Police was a joint project between PGN and the Gunpla Police to create a mass produced mobile suit for the Gunpla Police to use. Taking the base frame of an already flexible suit, the GM Police is mainly used by the members of the Gunpla Police to take down illegal gunpla battling rings or for other types of operations. The GM Police was made with flexibility and speed in mind making it able to be used by many branches of the Gunpla Police from bomb defusing to using the GM Police to wire tap criminal organization. Thanks to their small size, the GM Police is able to go through small spaces where humans can't fit normally and assist the Gunpla Police in doing its tasks. The GM Police is fitted with a Plavsky Drive created by PGN which lets the GM Police function without the need of a gunpla battle system. Armaments * '''Beam Machine Gun The beam machine gun is a custom made gun for the standard model of the GM Police The beam machine gun can switch between high firepower and single shots. Thanks to the plavsky drive, the beam machine gun can function outside of the gunpla battle system * Beam Saber A beam held together within an I-Field, the Beam Saber is the standard melee weapon of the GM Police, the saber itself is powered by the Plavsky Drive inside the gunpla. The Beam Saber is used to cut and stab mobile suits. * Anti-Beam Steel Shield A shield made out of a light metal alloy and treated with anti-beam coating. The steel shield is used to protect the GM Police from both physical and beam projectiles. Variants * Commander Type The GM Police Commander type is a standard GM Police equipped with a better communication antenna and more leg thrusters, these are given to squad leaders. * Riot Spec These models of GM Police are made to control crowds of gunplas in the event of entering an illegal fighting ring, usually having a black torso and extra shields. * Bomb Diffuser The Bomb Diffuser spec is equipped with extra arms to disarm and diffuse bombs and other types of explosives. Most commonly differentiated by having a green torso. * ARTEMIS Unit Use The ARTEMIS Unit version of the GM Police was treated with a coat of anti-beam laminate and is colored black for their stealth mission, one was later modified into Vona Renato's RGM-89DeBW Jegan Black Widow. * Tenneth Kajima Custom Tenneth's GM Police is a standard model of GM Police colored a bright red and is equipped with a beam sniper rifle, used by him before switching to the RGM-79KM GM Kaminari. * Leon Darrieux Custom Leon's GM Police was modified with a GM Sniper II head in place of its regular head and was given an Anti-Ship Sniper Rifle, the unit also came equipped with extra armor on the chest area. His unit was colored similarly to the Blue Destiny Unit 1 and was later modified to RGM-79SP-MB GM Sniper［Moody Blue］. Category:GBF: Burnout